Veku123
Veku123, aka Tom, is a member of the Our Family Is Better Than Yours family. Place In The Family Tree Tom is Joey's and Nasia's son. His brothers are Mau, Brandon and Justin Trivia * He loves shuffling and is a fan of LMFAO. * He often helps Ellie with the "Slender Game". * He's always with his Beats on. * His favorite colors are Orange, Green and Sky Blue. * He's 1'90 m. * Calls his father Jiey and his mother Sahn. * He plays Basketball, Tennis and Soccer. * He really likes Rap. * Is an only child. * He wants to study in Columbia University. * Sometimes tries to joke, but nobody gets him (He got this from his father). * He invented a Hi-Bye System with Jiey and Sahn. * Got his slowness from his mother. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/8/80/Shakefist.gif * He can predict the future. * Has an own emoticon (The Shrek One). * Is a member of Spotlight. * Plays in the Wiki Soccer Team and is an attacking midfield. * Has been to U.S.A 11 times, Mexico, Argentina, Chile, Brazil, Spain, Cuba, Venezuela, Panama, Costa Rica, Peru and Dominican Republic. * His shoe size is 45/2. * Wants to sleep on Central Park. * Loves going on Soccer Memes Wars with Jiey. * Loves pizza, specially with ham. * He is the biggest fan of Spider-Man. * He wants to be Spider-Man. * His favorite soccer team is Peñarol, and in second place, Real Madrid. * Loves everything about Apple, from the store to the products. * Always, but ALWAYS, throws up on planes. * Likes throwing up on planes. * He loves New York, and will always be his favorite city. * Likes fast foods places in U.S.A, because in Uruguay he can't grab all the drinks he wants. * Once ate a Stacker x6 in Burger King. * He finished Plants VS Zombies 4 times. * He loves games when you have a whole world to explore. * If he had to choose one power, he would choose the ability to fly. * When he's sad, he grabs a paper, writes all his feeling, and then throws it in the trash. * Is really lazy. * Hates when the girl he likes is in a group with her friends all the time. * Loves speaking his mind to the people he doesn't like when they're too annoying. * Doesn't have patience. * Loves the sun after rain. * Likes falling in love, but when the thing gets painful, his stomach brokes and is depressed for 1 week. * Loves plane's food. * Likes Call Of Duty. * Loves being romantic and treating women well. * Runs really fast because his legs are very long. * Loves Naruto and Dragon Ball Z. * Likes spending his time in Yahoo! Answers. * Loves British and Scottish accent. * According to all his teachers, he should be a writer, and he loves to write, but in Spanish. That is the reason he doesn't write too many stories on the wiki. * Prefers Marvel over DC. Quotes Category:Users